


the little red dot.

by lavieenrose (notsylvia)



Series: singapore's adventures [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1800s, 1960s, Birthday, Brother-Sister Relationships, Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied abuse, Memories, Modern Era, World War II, if u squint the feels are kinda there, inaccuracy will ensue, like a sprinkle of feels, somewhat historical, storage room cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/lavieenrose
Summary: it was singapore's birthday and she decided to clean out her storage room that had be left untouched since her independence back in 1965. she feels a little nostalgic really, to think that a small island nation like her could thrive up till 53 years of independence.no one was going to take her independence and freedom away from her, she won't let that happen.she is the little red dot, and she isn't going to let anyone take that title away from her.





	the little red dot.

it was singapore's birthday and she decided to clean out her storage room that had be left untouched since her independence back in 1965. she feels a little nostalgic really, to think that a small island nation like her could thrive up till 53 years of independence. 

she threw on a simple red button up and white shorts, and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail before heading for the room that was on the top most floor of her house.

she opened the door to the room, dust flying everywhere causing her to cough and sneeze. "bless me," she muttered to herself after she sneezed. she took a hesitant step into the room, looking around seeing the things she kept from the past. 

she brushed away some dust on the floor with her hand and proceeded to sit in that spot. a sigh fell from her lips as she looked at the countless boxes that was littered around the room. in a corner was a mannequin which wore the dress that england had given her when he colonized her all those years back. 

she stared at the dress, the white blouse showing a little bit of yellowing and the red skirt that accompanied it having a thin layer of dust sitting on it. memories where slowly flooding back into her mind, to the time where she was still england's little sister. 

~

"it's time for you to sleep, singapore," england spoke, seeing her figure standing by the window and staring out of it. 

"i can't sleep," she answered, turning to look at him. "i miss home," she whimpered. singapore heard a sigh from the older nation. 

"would you like me to tuck you in then?" he asked. she lit up. 

"yes," she said, as england made his way to her and tucked her into her bed. he reminded himself that although she had the body of a teenager, she hasn't grown past the age of 10, not yet. 

"could you sing for me? ma used to sing for me every night," she asked him. england stared at her for awhile before smiling. 

"of course i can, love,"

~

a small smile tugged on her lips as she moved towards a box that was close by to her. she tore open the box and peered in, seeing a uniform within. 

a shiver ran down her back as she pulled it out, revealing a black japanese naval uniform. a shaky sigh fell from her lips as memories from  _certain_ period of time which she would rather forget, began to surface. 

~

"syonan-to!" japan's unusually loud voice called out, causing the girl to jump in shock. she scrambled to her feet from where she was sitting on the floor and rushed over to japan. 

"y-yes?" she squeaked, nervous.

"have you been more food than what you were supposed to?" he asked, staring down at her. 

the girl gulped. the food that she had taken more of wasn't for herself, it was her citizens who were starving. they were always refused the food that she took for them, claiming that she should just finish it as she needed it more than them, however every single time, she would be able to force them to take the food, making her all the more satisfied in the helpless situation they were in. 

"n-no..." she lied, trying to avert her gaze from him. she heard a dark chuckle from him.

"lying, are we? i'll just have to get you to admit it the normal way then," he said, eyes gleaming darkly. 

her heart fell.

~

she snapped herself out of her daze and pushed the box aside, moving onto another one. 

she opened the next box and saw a framed picture of herself and malaysia, sitting side by side in grand, throne-looking chairs. she was smiling in the picture, and malaysia was too. 

she remembered that despite what it looked like, she herself wasn't happy at that time, having to argue with england for a long time and finally deciding to merge with malaysia as a final cry for independence. 

that meant marriage and she went through with it, living with malaysia for the duration which she was part of malaysia. 

the marriage didn't end well, however. 

~

malaysia stood face-to-face with singapore, as the news of expelling singapore from malaysia was just announced. 

"so this is how it ends, huh?" she said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"i'm so sorry that it ends like this, singapore," malaysia said, his brown eyes filled with sadness and remorse. 

"it's fine, it was expected anyways," she answered, turning away from him and walking towards their shared bedroom. "i'll pack up and leave before nightfall."

malaysia felt his heart drop. 

~

she had left before nightfall that day and that was how her independence came about. she regretted how it ended with malaysia, wishing on some days that it could've ended differently, maybe on a nicer note. 

the damage was done, however, there will always be that distance between them after what happened and no matter how hard the both of them may try, they will never return to the friendship and companionship that they once had.

she stretched her neck to the side, before getting up from where she sat, telling herself that she was going to clean this up more thoroughly another day, for now, the storage room will remain the way it is. she always did, she always pushed cleaning up her storage room to other days. 

she hopped out of the room and checked the time on her phone. 4:30pm, the time read, which meant that her birthday parade will start in an hours time. 

her phone notifications showed that her friends were wishing her a happy birthday and wishing her luck for the future as well. 

she smiled seeing this, feeling her heart flutter in happiness. 

no one was going to take her independence and freedom away from her, she won't let that happen. 

she is the little red dot, and she isn't going to let anyone take that title away from her. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year in dedication to national day! i might write one this year too but idk, depends on how i feel on 9th august 2019.


End file.
